


Alone Together

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [1]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenaged Robbie and Jackie like being alone Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Robbie liked being alone and so did Jackie, but no one knew where they went. And no one was brave enough to ask them.

Every day after school, they would walk across a stretch of empty land together. They had walked it so often, that they knew the pathway like the back of their hand.

They would sit by the river and Jackie would remove her shoes and dip her feet in the water. The feeling of the earth beneath her feet calmed her, or perhaps it was the company she had.

The simple things in life only came to them when they were in this place; the outside world was too harsh for them, even at the tender age of fifteen and sixteen. Their little world was nice and simple for them, it was the place they had come to rely on. Their time together made them feel complete.

Their time in their little world was the only time they let the other person in on what was going on in their lives. Jackie would talk about how she felt so isolated at home and Robbie told how his close knit Mediterranean family were so suffocating at times.

The little clearing near the River Clyde was their place and their place alone. It would always be somewhere only they knew about, as Robbie had said their first time at the clearing. "This will be somewhere for us and us alone. Somewhere only we know."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is: Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.


End file.
